Misery Business
by prettybirdlance24
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Sai are in a band -Paramore- but what happens when two of the band members start going at it for their Cherry Blossom? R&R plz. Maybe SaiSaku or SasuSaku. Will change with readers votes. SaiSaku for now. ENJOY. SAEKURA


**Hey, all thanks to all my readers who have given me so much constructive criticism on Essence of a Cherry Blossom. Right now I am having a bit of writers block and I don't know where I want the direction of the story to go…I might make it a Sai/Saku if there is enough material. I still don't know yet. That's why I need your opinions. Check out my polls and see who you want to end up with Sakura. As of right now it's still anybody's game. Oh I have also spend the most part of my deployment in seclusion with no internet (Whah!) so it is a surprise that I'm actually on for that matter; the other half I have spent reading an Itachi fanfic called Scarlett Kunai [its really good, I recommend you read it] and I am possibly thinking of making an alternate version of it [with the writers permission, hopefully] but umm, yea. I finally have gotten ridden of my long and painful writers block on my Broken Heart fanfic and will post up the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Enough with my ramblings.**

**Enjoy**

One more ramble: Oh, just so you know Sai will be an Uchiha in this story. From all the fanfics I have read I hope that I've made a wise choice. Better than being an unknown ANBU freak from Root, right? (Check my profile for the complete story of the Sai Uchiha forums. It also has a funny Fugaku, Sai, and Mikoto moment where Sai has the middle-child syndrome).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or rights to Paramore's songs. If I did, I'd be a friggin millionaire**

This is a PARAMORE/Naruto Crossover (Strange, isn't it?)

On with the story:

**Sakura:** VOCALIST (Hailey Williams)

**Sasuke:** LEAD GUITAR (Josh Farro)

**Naruto:** BASS (Jeremy Davis)

**Sai:** DRUMS (Zac Farro)

**Neji:** KEYBOARDS (Taylor York)

At the Studio:

Crusucrushcrush (By Paramore)

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

_Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this_

"Okay, that's a wrap. Good job guys" Kakashi said through the PA system outside the recording studio. The gang had just finished their first major mainstream CD with Fueled by Ramen Records (actual company, yea, ironic, isn't it?) and were on their way to celebrate their first major band accomplishment.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke and Sakura to a side while Naruto and Neji were talking about what they were going to do later on that night.

"A bit of a warning Naruto, don't bother heading to the Manor tonight. I, uh, umm, have important business to take care of with a client and I don't want to hear you and Hinata through the other side of the den," Neji said in a cool tone to the blonde-haired person. Everyone knew that whenever Neji had "business" to take care of, it usually involved a young Chinese-looking girl with buns on her hair.

"Don't worry Neji. I am not even heading near your house tonight. I'm taking Hinata out to Mizoyuki's to celebrate" the blonde responded with a sheepish grin across his face. He FINALLY had enough money to take Hinata out on a real date after being with her for almost two years. This would hopefully make up for him forgetting their anniversary three days ago.

"Fine, but you do anything to upset her and it's on your head," warned the once-prophetic Hyuuga. His eyes cold on Naruto, which made the spiky haired boy, feel a cold tingle run down his spine.

"Hmm" Naruto questioned. Clearly, his head was up in the clouds.

"Naruto, you're almost as bad as Shikamaru when it comes to paying attention" Neji sighed.

The two had gotten much closer when Hinata and Naruto announced that they were dating, much to the male Hyuugas displeasure.

Sai, on the other hand, was out of the studio at the end of the hallway crouched down writing lyrics and sketching the cover for their soon to be released album cover. The group though that it would be more original to have an actual band members sketch as opposed to having digital images of the band. It would give them the rock look that would make it more appealing.

Kakashi looked over at the other people before facing Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't take the silence their former sensei, and now manager was giving them. After another pause, she finally spoke "Well sensei, what did you call us for?" He could sense a bit of annoyance in the bubblegum haired girls tone.

Not wanting to leave her hanging, he finally spoke up "Ahem, well, you see Sakura; it seems that there is a small problem with the company. It seems that they don't take a liking to your or Sasuke's appearances"

"Hn?" the raven hair questioned.

"Wait, what do you mean our appearances? What do they not like about us?" the pinkette responded.

Sasuke gave a menacing look to their former sensei.

Kakashi remained silent, fearing what the girl might do to him if he answered. On the other hand, if he didn't answer, he would still get it, seeing as Tsunade was her mentor not only in training, but also in her vocals.

Sakura was about to punch a hole in the wall when Sasuke grabbed her wrist and warned her "This studio cost a thousand dollars for one night. Don't mess it up, please."

She loosened her tense fist and just looked up at Kakashi.

"Umm well? What did they not like of us?" she questioned with a bit of anger.

"They believe that the band is good, but they want to make a slight change. They want you, Sakura, to cut your hair. And Sasuke...dye yours"

-Silence-

"WHAT!?!?" they bellowed though the room. Neji and Naruto just stared at the two.

"What's wrong with my hair? I like it long. You know how long I've been trying to keep it long? 19 years. And they just want me to cut it, just like that?" she furiously retorted.

_'Geez, women. You can't please them for anything' _Sasuke thought, and he remembered "Why do they want me to dye it? I like my black hair."

Sai then came back in the room, curious as to why both yelled.

"Geez, ugly. You want to make us deaf before we go on tour? Then Nobody will want to listen to your piercing voice", he said in a smiling tone. He then stood next to Sasuke.

"They think you and Sai look much alike, besides being brothers for that matter. The crowd is likely to confuse the two of you with each other. Get it?" Kakashi simply stated.

Sai and Sasuke looked at each other, then at Kakashi

"WE LOOK NOTHING ALIKE", they said simultaneously.

The other three just sweat dropped.

Then Sai simply stated, "Why would I ever look like Dickless over here? I'm clearly the hotter one anyway" he said with a smug look on his face

Sasuke then attacked with a death glare that would have anyone heading for the hills, or the great stone faces.

Sai just did his usual fake smile at Sasuke as if he had said nothing that wasn't true. If looks could kill, the band would be short one member.

"Hahaha…the look on your face Sasuke" the blonde bellowed out "it's so freaking priceless"

"Dobe" muttered the older Uchiha (A/N: Sai is younger than Sasuke, but taller)

"Well, whatever. I'm not doing it. It's not worth it. I AM NOT CUTTING MY HAIR!" bellowed out Sakura.

"You know Ugly, shorter hair would make you look a little less hideous and finally prove you're the woman you claim to be. Although I still don't see it" stated Sai with his usual fake smile.

The look on Sakura's eyes displayed not only anger at Sai's comment but also one that screamed BLOODY MURDER.

"Yea Sakura-chan, you'd look hotter with shorter hair" stated the always oblivious blonde. This broke Sakura's death glare at Sai.

'_Finally'_ Sai mentally stated, '_Dickless saved my ass. I should do something nice for him'_. He just leaned closer to Naruto and embraced him tightly.

"Sai, WHAT THE HELL!" was heard from outside the studio across the parking lot.

Said younger Uchiha just looked at Naruto with a blank face, and then pulled out another one of his self-help books "It says here, that when someone does something nice for you, you should show your gratitude. You saved me from ugly here, so I hugged you. Is something wrong?" he asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"You don't just up to people like THAT! It's FUCKING CREEPY you ass! It's just as bad as when you tried to kiss me last time, remember?" Naruto spoke out-loud. Sakura spat out the orange soda she was drinking in Neji's face. The Hyuuga just wiped away the soda seeing as how his girlfriend did that too when they would go out on formal dates. He was now sure he needed to give TenTen, and apparently her best friend, some etiquette classes.

**Hmm. It seems Sai really is gay. DAMMIT. So close, **groaned Inner Sakura. '**Well we could always try Sasuke again' **

**So what do you think so far? Be honest, be brutally honest. Praises and Flames welcomed. Until next time ~saekura (^_^)**


End file.
